The long range goal of this research program is to extend the usefulness of Electroencephalographic evoked potentials as a noninvasive means of estimating cortical responses of the brain and thereby to increase its value as a measurement and analysis tool in research on human development and function. The primary goal for the current year is to explore different and more complex types of auditory and visual stimuli as a means of evaluating the usefulness of the latency corrected average (LCA). The LCA is a new tool of evoked potential investigation developed in this laboratory over the past five years. Based on the LCA we are planning to construct more powerful signal detection and classification algorithms that will give even further insight into the single evoked potential.